Une lueur d'espoir
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Il est seul… Tout le monde le considère comme un héros, mais pour lui, il ne l'est pas. Mais il va rencontrer une personne. Un certain blond. Une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres.


Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS concernant HP. On est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout appartient à la Grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Une lueur d'espoir**_

Résumé : Il est seul… Tout le monde le considère comme un héros, mais pour lui, il ne l'est pas. Mais il va rencontrer une personne. Un certain blond. Une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres.

Voilà, mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry soupira, la guerre était terminée depuis deux ans déjà et il avait tout perdu. Il avait tué Voldemort, mais il n'avait plus personne. Ils lui avaient tous tourné le dos, tous ceux qui disaient être ses amis. Désormais, il se retrouvait seul. Il habitait toujours dans la maison que Sirius lui avait légué à sa mort et il passé ses journées à boire. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'avait plus d'emploi, il s'était fait licencié parce qu'il était arrivé complètement ivre lors d'une mission. Il avait été prévenu et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour cela. Maintenant, il n'avait que cela à faire.

Il ne mangeait presque plus, pour ne pas dire jamais. Et cela se voyait, il était plus maigre que lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursley lors des régimes de Dudley. Il lâcha un nouveau soupir en ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille de Vodka. Il avait opté pour l'alcool Moldu qu'il pouvait faire livrer chez lui, sans avoir besoin de se déplacer. Il avala une grande gorgée et observa les bouteilles floues qui l'entouraient, il avait tellement bu qu'il n'arrivait même pas à voir combien de bouteille de verre s'étalait devant lui. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée en pensant à ses amis, ceux qu'il s'était fait à Poudlard, ceux qui l'avait abandonné… Ils étaient nombreux, même Hermione et Ron lui avait tourné le dos. Les seules fois qu'il sortait, il pouvait voir qu'un certain blond était adossé au mur juste en face de la porte. Un certain Serpentard. Et Harry avait remarqué, même en étant ivre, que ce blond semblait veiller sur lui. Pourquoi voudrait-on veiller sur lui, lui un homme ivre, sans importance que tout le monde avait abandonné. Il était devenu une épave et Drago Malefoy, son ennemi lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, voulait veiller sur lui. Harry faisait plusieurs rêves concernant le blond, il rêvait qu'il l'embrassait tendrement, et il aimait cela. En réalité parfois, le brun hésitait, il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou non. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, même s'il était complètement ivre, il devait savoir.

Il se leva, et tituba jusqu'à l'entrée, par miracle, il ne s'écroula pas. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et fut ébloui par le soleil, lui qui était habitué à rester dans le noir à boire. Il tenta de voir si Drago était là, mais il n'y avait que des formes floues devant lui. Il opta alors pour une autre option qu'il jugea meilleure.

« HEY ! DRAGO ! TU ES LÀ ?! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et éraillée.

« Je suis là, tu es encore ivre Harry. » Répondit le blond, faisant sursauter le brun alors que le Serpentard se tenait à ses côtés.

« Aller rente avec moi ! De toute façon je suis tout seul ! » Beugla Harry, vacillant.

Le blond soupira et rattrapa le brun alors qu'il s'effondrait. Il le porta à l'intérieur et le déposa sur un canapé dans le salon. La maison était très sale, constata-t-il. Il n'était jamais entré, enfin de ce que se souvenait Harry. Il remua dans les bras du blond, se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, sans doute à cause de l'alcool, mais le blond ne semblait pas surpris, il approfondit même le baisé semblant habitué.

« Je crois que je vais attendre que tu dessaoulé avant de poursuivre ce baiser, Harry. » Soupira Drago, se reculant légèrement.

« Aller ! » S'écria Harry se redressant vivement.

« Non ! Tu es saoul, alors je vais attendre que tu ne sois plus ivre et nous continuerons notre baiser. » S'opposa le blond.

« Mais je t'aime ! »

« Sous l'emprise de l'alcool. »

« Tu ne m'as pas abandonné ! »

« Je ne suis même pas ton ami. Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, parce que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. »

« MOI AUSSI ! »

Harry se jeta sur le blond, mais ce dernier l'assomma d'un sort. Il le porta jusqu'au canapé. Il s'installa à ses côtés et l'observa avec douceur. Il avait dit la vérité, il n'avait pas abandonné le Survivant, le vainqueur de la lumière tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait. Les autres l'avaient abandonné parce que la guerre était terminée. Parce qu'ils avaient peur de la puissance qui se dégageait du l'Élu. Enfin, maintenant, l'ancien Serpentard ne l'a ressentait plus, il songea qu'Harry l'a cachait au plus profond de lui et qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool pour oublier la guerre, les morts et la perte de ses proches. Il s'avait ce que c'était, il était déjà passé par là à la fin de la guerre. Lui aussi, il avait tenté de noyer le sang, la mort, les combats ainsi que les cauchemars dans l'alcool. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir en pensant à Harry, et il l'avait observant longuement, jours après jours, semaines après semaines, mois après mois et un an, puis deux ans avaient passés. Mais Harry avait plongé dans l'alcool, ne mangeant plus, ne s'intéressant plus à rien, ne faisant plus rien. Il ne se lavait même plus… Parfois, sous l'emprise de l'alcool il sortait et lui criait de venir le rejoindre, ce que le blond faisait et ils finissaient toujours par s'embrasser et le blond repartait. Enfin, seulement quand Harry s'était endormi, et le brun oubliait tout le lendemain matin. Mais cette fois, Drago Malefoy ne comptait pas laisser le brun tout seul, il voulait lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il pouvait le sortir de là.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un terrible mal de crâne le faisant gémir. Il y était habitué et pourtant cela faisait toujours aussi mal. Il se redressa lentement et grogna. Instantanément la vision du sang, des morts, de la guerre vint envahir son esprit. Il voulait oublier. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Cela faisait tellement mal. Ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, il se leva et alla attraper une nouvelle bouteille de Vodka. Mais une douce main attrapa la bouteille avec lenteur. Harry se figea, que venait-il de se passer ? Il voulait boire et on l'en avait empêché. À qui était cette main ? Il leva ses yeux verts émeraudes ternes, pour croiser ceux gris de Drago Malefoy.

« Malefoy ? Que fais-tu là ? Je ne t'ai jamais invité à entrer ! » Siffla-t-il, la rage déformant ses traits.

« Je suis là parce que c'est toi qui m'a fait entrer Harry. Tu étais saoul. Tu m'as avoué des choses, je t'ai avoué des choses et, comme je savais que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas ce matin, j'ai décidé de rester pour te redire ce que je t'ai dit hier. » Répondit calmement l'ancien Serpentard.

« Et que m'as-tu dit ? » Attaqua le Survivant.

« Que je t'aimais. » Répondit sincèrement le blond.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime Harry. »

« Mais… Non, ce n'est pas possible nous sommes ennemis depuis nos onze ans… Depuis que j'ai refusé de te serrer la main… » Bredouilla Harry.

« Au début je te détestais. Parce que tu étais le Survivant. Puis je t'ai observé, et les piques que je t'envoyais, c'était seulement parce que j'étais jaloux que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi comme tu t'intéressais à Chang ou Weasley. » Expliqua Drago.

« Mais… Vous m'avez tous abandonné… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… »

À présent des larmes roulaient sur les joues du brun. Et il ne pouvait les empêchaient de couler. Il avait honte de pleurer devant Drago Malefoy, l'homme qui venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait honte, pourquoi lui aussi devrait-il avouer qu'il ressentait lui aussi des sentiments à l'homme qui lui faisait face ?

« Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Et les autres, c'est parce qu'ils avaient peur de la puissance qui se dégageait de toi. »

« Ma puissance… » Murmura Harry.

« Oui, mais moi je suis là, d'accord. »

« Tu… Tu es là ? Alors que ça fait deux ans que la guerre est finie ? »

« Je suis là. Après la guerre, moi aussi j'ai plongé dans l'alcool pour oublier les morts et les horreurs vécu à Poudlard. »

« Comment as-tu fais pour t'en sortir ? » Demanda Harry.

« Mon amour pour toi était plus fort que mon addiction pour l'alcool. » Répondit tranquillement Drago.

« Ton amour pour moi ? Mais moi… Moi aussi je t'aime et pourtant… Je suis encore _plongé _dansl'alcool… Comment as-tu fais ? »

« Alors tu avoues enfin Harry. » Soupira le blond.

« Je… Oui… » Constata le brun.

« Tu sais, je peux t'aider. Je suis là et je le serai toujours. »

« Ils m'ont tous dit ça, pour ensuite m'abandonner. »

« Mais, moi, je ne t'ai pas abandonné, puisque je suis là. »

« Laisses-moi y réfléchir. »

« Dans ce cas je serai dans la salle de bain si tu as besoin de moi. »

Harry ne répondit rien et laissa le blond s'en aller. Devait-il réellement accepter l'aide de l'homme qu'il aimait ? Si c'était le seul moyen pour sortir de son addiction pour l'alcool et pouvoir enfin construire une vie normale, alors oui, il le devait. Mais il ne voulait plus vivre dans le monde de la magie qui lui rappelait la guerre. Il voulait essayer de surmonté tout cela avec Drago. Il voulait vivre avec lui dans le monde Moldu, il voulait enfin être en paix et vivre heureux. Il en avait le droit, non ? C'était décidait, il allait réapprendre à vivre. Si Drago avait réussi à s'en sortir grâce à l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, alors lui aussi pouvait le faire. Il se leva et suivit le chemin que le blond venait d'empruntait. Il se déshabilla et alla dans la salle de bains d'où il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau couler. Il entra dans la douche dans laquelle se trouvait Drago et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait enfin trouvé une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait comptait, quelqu'un qui le soutiendrai dans sa lute d'arrêter de boire.

Il était enfin libre.

Et Drago Malefoy était devenu sa lueur d'espoir.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Voulez-vous une suite ?

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
